


【Kunessi|翻译】不是胆小鬼

by Shylock_Young



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: La Albiceleste, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shylock_Young/pseuds/Shylock_Young
Summary: Kun倾向于认为自己是个有趣随和的人，不过最主要的，他认为自己非常勇敢。他踢球的方式、他生活的方式证明了这一点。但是有一天Pablo让他意识到他并不总是他以为的那么勇敢。或者，Kun太恐惧毁掉他和Leo的友谊，从来没告诉过Leo他的真实感情，只能在远处看着Leo和Pocho如此靠近又亲密。他必须在他嫉妒死前做点什么。
Relationships: Ezequiel Garay/Gonzalo Higuaín, Ezequiel Lavezzi/Lionel Messi, Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【Kunessi|翻译】不是胆小鬼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not a Coward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199856) by [LynyrdSkynyrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynyrdSkynyrd/pseuds/LynyrdSkynyrd). 



> 授权翻译

  
太热了。Kun觉得太热了。平时艳阳天是他的最爱，但今天任何事他都觉得难以忍受，太阳他也受不了了。也许是他现在在英国已经住了一段时间习惯了，也许是因为Pocho的手臂环着Leo还在他耳边说着悄悄话。Leo，他最好的朋友。Phcho和所有人都不忌讳肢体接触，他会抓住你，拉近你，几乎要亲上你。其实Kun差不多也是这样。所以他并不怎么抱怨这个，只是当有人这么对Leo而这个人不是Kun自己时，这就有些恼人了。而且Leo看起来也很喜欢Pocho那么亲近他。Leo就像他们的小吉祥物，他娇小（Kun并不比他高多少，但Leo更瘦小些）而且有可爱的酒窝，每个人都喜欢抱他，揉他的头发。而他是个难以置信的天才，每个人都想亲近他。

Kun坐在草地上，脱下他的球鞋，他视自己为强壮的男人，一个无畏的前锋。他必须是。他为曼城和阿根廷国家队这样世界一流球队踢球。如果他害怕，如果他畏惧被踢倒那他怎么踢得好球呢。Kun负担不起失败的代价。如果没有足球如今他会在哪儿？如果踢得不好他会在哪儿？他甚至都不愿去想象这个。他喜欢给与他的孩子想要的一切，他的本杰明。最近他都没见到他的儿子，他太想念他了。Gia并不是使坏故意不让他见本杰明，只是Kun也很忙。他叹了口气，他想起 在2010年他和Giannina的关系。那是他一生最幸运也是最厄运的一年。他有了Benja。阿根廷以非常不如意的方式输给了德国，马拉多纳毁了所有（传言说他是故意的但是Kun并不相信。Kun知道马拉多了有多关心Leo，他绝不相信迭戈只是因为想保留自己的荣誉就这么对Leo。）他想起当他出去和Gia见面时Leo（他的室友也是最好的朋友）总是为他打掩护。

Kun的眼睛跟随着Leo，他正和Pocho开心地嬉笑。Leo总是在Pocho身边，Kun希望在Leo身边的是他。一直在一起。这就是为什么Kun永远不会坦白他的感情。这绝对会毁掉他们之间所有的关系。

但是现在不一样了。Pablo让Kun烦恼不已。  


Kun正在吃晚饭，Javi和Pabl决定烦烦他。他们在Kun两边的空位下坐下，Kun抬起他的头。他正在等Leo（Leo冲了个澡所以慢了一步），所以Pablo和Javi在他身边坐下时他很惊讶。他们总是一同做事，当然了，他们一同踢了很多年的球，他们很亲密，就像家人。但是现在他们出现在他身边就像在密谋着什么事。

“他们在一起是不是很可爱？”Pablo边切肉边说。Kun抬起一边眉毛。那是什么意思？

“唔，是呀，我也觉得。”Javi说，眼睛却全神贯注自己的盘子。Kun来回看他俩，但两人都不看Kun一眼。这很让人气馁。他们到底在说什么？

“你们是在说Eze和Pipa？”Kun用叉子指向他们。Pablo看上去很惊讶。

“什么？不，为什么你会这么说？”Kun翻个白眼，就像他不知道似的。

“因为他们一直都在我们后面做爱，有人得告诉他们这是酒店，而墙很薄。我们全都听见了。”Kun记得有一次当——呃。

“Oh，真的？”Pablo看起来并不惊讶。“不过不是，我们是在说Pocho和Leo。”

“你敢相信吗？”Javi说话时Kun还处于震惊之中。“我都没想到Pocho会是个绝佳的爱人。”

“我也这么觉得。“Pablo说，吃着他的饭。“去年他还是个男婊子，突然就变成了罗密欧。”Pablo和Javi看着对方，咧嘴笑了起来。Kun最终清了清他的喉咙，用颤抖的手拿起他的水杯，喝了一大口才开始讲话。

“什么--什么意思？什么爱人？”Javi一脸神秘的表情看着他。Kun很不喜欢这样。

“你还不知道？我以为Leo会告诉你。”

“告诉我什么？！”Kun说得有些大声，但是他们实在让他烦躁！为什么他们就不能直白点说呢？

“他和…你知道的，他的Pocho的亲密关系。”Javi悄声说话，就像说着世界上最大的秘密。他做了奇怪的表情，随后转回他的盘子。Kun坐着，嘴张开。亲密关系？这是什么愚蠢的词？

“认真的吗？Javi？你他妈几岁了到底？80岁吗？什么‘亲密关系’？”Javi翻个白眼，转过身面对Kun，但是Pablo动作更快。

“他的意思是他们在做爱，Kun。明白吗？”他扬起他的眉毛看着Javi。“我是说，他们操了吗？我也不知道，但是他们看起来很想。”他们三个都转头看向自助餐厅的门，Pocho开门，脸上挂着愉快的笑容，Leo紧随他之后进来，Pocho转向他，他们正在说着什么，脸上挂着蠢笑。Kun握紧了拳头。到底在干什么？这是什么时候的事？

“oh，男孩啊。”Javi说，丢了一片面包进嘴里。“我不知道他们操没有但我肯定他们快了。”Kun眉头紧皱。他们根本就不了解Leo。好吧，可能也有点了解。 他们和Leo相处的时间和Kun差不多，但是并不意味着他们就足够了解Leo。没有Kun了解的程度深。因为Kun了解Leo，Leo永远不会--

永远不会什么？和Pocho操？为什么他不会？Pocho有魅力而且他知道这点。

Kun看着他的朋友们。他们正在一起取食物，Pocho一直在给Leo表演什么，伴随着小声私语，Leo翻了个白眼，玩笑地推了Pocho一把。他们在调情。Kun不知道为什么他感觉这么…破碎。也许是因为就像Pablo说的，Pocho是个男婊子而他会伤了Leo的心，而且--

现在Kun在给自己找借口。

“本来应该是你的。”Pablo突然说道。Kun看着他，才猛然意识到自己正盯着Leo和Pocho。

“什么？”

“你觉得我们是蠢吗？”Javi带着他一样的神秘莫测的表情。Kun想问他为什么他表现得像个小说人物。

“我不明白你在说什么。”

“是吗？”Pablo语气挖苦，但他的表情很严肃。太严肃了，Kun不太喜欢。“你就这么骗自己吧。但如果Leo告诉你他超完美新恋情的时候你别来找我们哭。就因为你是个胆小鬼。”Javi和Pablo之后就不说话了。只有寥寥几句关于即将到来的四分之一决赛。Kun没有在听。

Pablo说的是什么意思？  


Kun走进酒店房间打开电视，一头栽进床垫里。Leo径直走向浴室，开始刷牙。Kun正趴着，注意力全在电视上。至少看起来是这样。因为Kun现在满脑子想的都是他想开口问Leo。而Kun从来都不擅长心底压事。

“那什么…”Kun语气有些奇怪，清清嗓子然后开始说话，“我听说了一些事。”

Leo在关灯前将毛巾扔到柜台上，疑惑地看着Kun。

“什么一些事？你听说了什么？”Kun在床上不太舒服地动了一下，然后坐起来。他假装他真的专注于电视，只是随意地和Leo谈话，就像他根本不在乎一样。

“你知道的，”他耸了耸肩，“就是你和Pocho。”Leo扬起一边眉毛。

“我们怎么了？”Kun想要呻吟，丢一个枕头砸他的朋友。Leo是他遇过的最聪明的人之一。他会预判你在球场上的走向，计算所有事，非常小心而且干什么都有计划，就像他在下棋。但是在关于这种事上，他总是无比的天真。天真得令人痛苦。

“你们……走得很近。”他平静地说。他很想打自己。他听起来就像Javi。为什么他要在意这个？他应该为他的朋友开心。Leo一直都承受着Kun无法想象的重担，而他想要Leo开心。但是他想让Leo开心的人是他自己。况且Pocho是个男婊子他最后会伤了Leo的心。

“哦。”这就是Leo所有的回应。Kun皱着眉看他。他期望得到更多的解释。他想把Leo按在床上，揍到他吐出所有的细节（好吧，也许不是所有，Kun希望如此）然后激烈地亲他。

“哦？哦什么？告诉我所有事。”

Leo坐在床边，解他的鞋带。

“没什么可说的。我们只是普通朋友在玩。你为什么在意这个？”Leo从他的睫毛下看向Kun，Kun做了鬼脸。

“因为我是你的朋友，蠢蛋，你最好的朋友。我应该知道。”这完全是个谎言。Kun应该知道但这并不是主要原因。Leo在他说出“最好的朋友”时嗤笑了一声，Kun不乐意了。

“我知道了，如果真有什么的话，我会通知你的。”Kun扬起了眉毛，等等…

“什么？那是什么意思？意思是你对他真的有感觉吗？难道你是在等他进行下一步？”Kun绝望地问。他需要搞清楚！（也许也不想，是真的话他会很受伤）Leo只是微笑，手向上捋他的头发，看着他的床单。Kun感受就像Leo在他肚子上打了一拳。他还想询问更多的事但是Leo已经爬上床，关掉了他那边的台灯。

“晚安Kun。”

就这样Leo怎么觉得他会睡得着？

Kun砸进床垫，小声呻吟了一声将被子拉上来盖住了他的脸。这场比赛的走向一点都不像他期望的那样。  


Kun换完衣服后等着Leo。实际上Leo在之前已经洗完澡换好了衣服，他总是比Kun快一点，但他在外面和牙买加球员们自拍。Kun认为这可爱又有趣。Kun并不觉得这很奇怪，Leo就是有这样的光环和魔力，让你想要伏低，崇拜他。Kun第一次看他踢球就沦陷了。实际上，现在依然是。

Kun又等了五分钟，玩着手机，最后Leo终于出现了。其他人都在大巴上等着了，所以这给了他们至少三分钟一同走回去的平静时光。Kun揽着Leo的肩膀把他拉得更近。Leo，就像以前一样，从不拒绝，也靠在他最好的朋友身上。

“你看起来很累。”Kun轻轻说。他们仍在体育场里，而且没有其他人（尤其是记者）会听到他们。Leo带着笑意疲倦地看着他。尽管都快28岁了，Kun还是觉得他难以置信地可爱。他的头发乱糟糟的，棕色的眼睛半睁着，嘴角有温柔的笑意。

“我很好，就是有点困。”就像是要证明他的话，刚好了一个哈欠。Kun怜爱地伸手揉他朋友的头发，手指玩着发丝。Leo付出太多了，也许比他知道的所有人都多。

“那我们早点把你送回酒店。”他说，“你真的应该休息一下。”最后一段时间Leo在巴萨踢了五六十场联赛然后赶到阿根廷，又踢了几场满场。Kun只想让他舒服些。他想让Leo睡在他的肩膀上，玩着他的头发，把他塞进床里，保护他不受媒体和其他人的伤害。因为有太多人想伤害他了。  


Leo是挨着Pocho坐的。Kun都不知道自己该有什么感受了。Javier和Pablo强迫他坐在Lucas旁边，Kun本来想抗议，因为他总是坐在Leo旁边。但是Leo对他微笑，就像他觉得这无所谓，然后坐在Pocho旁边。Pocho又在和Leo玩笑，Kun听不见他们在说什么，但是Leo轻轻笑了。Kun小声咒骂着，Lucas惊讶地看着他。Kun扯出一个抱歉的笑容，然后从包里拿出iPod。他恨Pablo和Javi。

Kun决定随后和Pocho聊聊。并不是说Kun特意做出个吃醋的男朋友的样子（Leo也不是他的男朋友），他只是想警告这个年长些的男人，不想让他伤害他朋友的感情。至少他是这么告诉自己的。真相是Kun想要弄清楚Pocho想和Leo成为什么关系。如果Leo爱他，那Kun唯一希望的就是他也爱Leo。因为如果这里有一个人值得快乐和被爱的话，那就是Leo。所有当Kun赶上Pocho单独在电梯里时，他抓住了机会。

Kun靠在电梯壁上按下了急停按钮。Pocho抬起眉毛看着这个一同度过很长时间的国家队友。

“你是要打我吗？”Pocho笑着问他。他看起来并不害怕，好吧，他没理由害怕。Kun肌肉壮实，就算不是很高，但不可否认他很强壮。但他并不暴力，而他永远不会伤害他的朋友，不管有多生气。而且，Pocho也很壮实。如果Kun发疯的话，他可以抵御。

Kun翻了个白眼。“是啊，是的。我绝对会选在电梯里揍你的。”

Pocho笑了一声。“所以你认为你就可以把我揍得落花流水？”

Kun嗤笑着看他。“我绝对可以把你肥屁股揍得落花流水。”

“你说我胖？”Pocho玩笑着问他。“你自己都不照照镜子么？”

Kun翻了个白眼。“听着，我需要和你谈谈。”

Pocho现在看起来严肃一些了。他在胸前叉起手臂靠在电梯壁上。“关于Leo？”

Kun很惊讶，但他不应该。Pocho也不笨，他也许知道为什么Kun要找他谈话。

“是的。”他最后说。“你们到底发生了什么？”

“你为什么关心这个,Kun？”Pocho挑衅地问他。Kun眯起眼睛，他并不生气，只是不喜欢Pocho非要逼他说出来。

“你知道为什么。他是我最好的朋友。”Pocho大笑出声。

“认真的？你可以骗骗Leo，因为他超级可爱有时候又无比天真，但是你骗不了我，朋友。”Kun被他的直白震惊了。Pocho的话很冒犯但他看起来不像是在生气。实际上他看起来一点都不在意，甚至感觉很无聊。这更是激怒了Kun。

“那到底是什么意思？”Pocho又用在Javier脸上看过的神秘莫测的表情看着他。

“意思是你在害怕我和Leo真的会发生什么。”Kun的脸颊几乎烧起来了。他皱着眉看他的朋友。

“当然了，我--我很担心因为我知道你并不擅长保持关系。”Pocho扬起眉毛，都没有动一下。

“那你呢？我们都知道你和Gia是怎么结束的。”这个电梯并不大，但Kun还是退后了一步，震惊地看着他的朋友，在口袋里愤怒地握紧拳头。

“你怎么敢？！”但是Pocho没有停下。

“听着，Kun，我喜欢你。你就像是我的兄弟，但是如果我跟Leo真有什么的话，我不觉得你有什么资格发牢骚。”当Kun开口想要抗议的时候Pocho举起一只手打断他。“你真希望他就这么一辈子等着你开窍？你就这么贪婪这么自私？你不觉得Leo值得被爱吗，坦率的那种。如果你执意要当个懦夫，那么其他人就会抓住机会。我，内马尔或者其他什么人。到那时对你来说一切都晚了。”他拉起急停按钮，意味着他们的谈话结束了。Kun转向另一侧，将额头靠在墙上。

他讨厌Pocho。讨厌他说的每一句话。讨厌他说出这些事。因为内心深处，Kun知道他是对的。  


之后他们休了一天的假，Leo几乎一整天都和Pocho待在一起。那无所谓了，因为Kun几乎没离开他的床。脑里想着Pocho对他说的话。他知道Pocho是对的，他却什么都做不了。为什么其他人都不清楚情况？！Leo和Kun有这非常特殊的友谊，如果毁掉的话Kun永远都没法原谅自己。Kun知道Leo很害羞，但他从来都没给过暗示。Kun等了又等，什么迹象都没有。奥运会后他就一直在等一个行动，或者一句话就足够他跪下膝盖坦白爱意。但是Leo只是表现得他们是好朋友，没有任何的逾距。Kun挫败了。所以Kun停止等待，接受了现实，他们永远都不会超出朋友的界限。这也可以接受，直到2015年美洲杯。因为直到那时，Leo都没有表现出任何暧昧的迹象。但是他突然就开始和Pocho形影不离，Pocho讲的笑话让他开心不已，他允许Pocho的胳膊揽着他，亲他的脖颈。他让Pocho对待他就像…Kun对他那么做的。但是Kun只想自己是唯一可以这么做的人。而且Pocho也说他想要的并不只是做朋友。是，也许他没有公开那么说但他就是那个意思。现在Kun嫉妒了。Kun知道这很蠢，他就是没法想象Leo会有一段恋情。如果他不和我一起也没关系，只要他不和其他任何人在一起，我们会永远是最好的朋友。现在他必须和别人一起分享Leo，这感觉几乎杀了他。

”oh，天啊，恶心！“在进入Pipa和Eze的房间时Kun几乎叫出声来。因为Eze正躺在Pipita身上而他的手正在--呃。

“操啊，Kun。”Pipita拉起他的T恤。“你妈妈就没教过你进门前要先敲门吗？”

“你妈妈没教过你在你给别人打飞机的时候要先锁门吗？”Pipita和Eze就像看傻子一样看着他。Kun只好挥挥手，“好吧，好吧，这个例子不太合适。”

“你想干什么Kun？”Pipita泄气地问他。他的小兄弟明显还半硬着。Kun控制自己不笑出来，他可不准备马上离开。他跳上Eze的床上，希望他们没在这张床上干那些事。

“为什么你们就可以这么容易？”他问

“什么？口交？“Eze问。”这个的话--“Kun盖住他的耳朵。

“我的天啊，当然不是这个！我的意思是你们在一起为什么那么容易。”Eze抱歉地笑笑。

"你是来找你和Leo的爱情建议吗？”Pipita终于坐在了他的床沿，他的爱人依偎在他身边。Kun恼怒地看看着他。

“为什么每个人都认为这是关于Leo的？”Eze和Pipa互相看着对方，笑了。

“得了吧Kun，每个人都知道你对着他打飞机。”

“才不是这样！”Kun几乎喊出来，Pipa只是翻了个白眼。

“天呐，为什么你们两个会是这样？”Kun是真的不懂。“你们两个应该谈谈。”Kun当然知道，操，他知道但他就是害怕而且不想承认。

“我不知道该怎么跟他说。”他最后缓慢说了出来。Pipita脸色缓和下来。

“不如直接跟他说你爱他？简单又容易。”Kun恼怒地看着他。

“容易？你认为这他妈很容易？你自己怎么不这么做？”Pipita笑。他抓住Eze的手，抚摸着对方手上的皮肤。Kun要吐了。

“我就是这么做的。”Kun呻吟了一声，为什么他的人生如此艰难。  


所以每个人都认为Kun应该直接告诉Leo他爱他。但是要是Leo不爱他呢？这会让Leo感到不舒服吗？要是Leo跑了呢或者Leo去换房间或者—

Kun需要和Leo谈谈。不然他就疯了。或许他已经疯了。  


和哥伦比亚比赛前两天，Kun决定和Leo说说。他不是很清楚他要说什么，但是他需要说。他必须说。Kun不是笨蛋。他意识到Leo和Pocho根本不是在调情。实际上，是Leo没在和Pocho调情。因为Pocho无耻地和Leo调情但并没有恶意。Kun明白Pocho、Pablo以及Javi是故意试图逼迫他向Leo坦白，来终结他的痛苦。当然Kun也可以忽视他们，装作什么都没发生一样。但是Kun知道他不是那样的人。Kun知道在这样一场重要的赛事前这么做很蠢，他真的知道但是现在不抓住机会就再也没有机会了。所以他等待着他们训练结束后回房休息的时间。

“那么你和Pocho之间怎么样了？”Kun随意地问道。Leo躺在床上看手机，而Kun正在看电视。至少假装他在看电视。Leo抬起头，惊讶地看着他的朋友。

“你为什么一直提这个？”Leo问他，“我们之间什么都没有。”Kun显然对这个回答感到满意，转向他的朋友。

“那你为什么一直都在和他调情？”他问。Leo径直盯着他的朋友，眼睛大睁。

“你在说什么？！”Kun起身走向Leo的床，靠近他站着，居高临下看着他。

“你总是和他待在一块，你应该和我在一起。”

“oh，是吗？”Leo讽刺地说道。他开始变得愤怒。“谁给你的权利决定我该不该和我的其他朋友一块？”他看向别处，现在看起来不生气，只是感到困惑。“认真的Kun，现在我真的搞不懂你了。”

“我也搞不懂你。”Kun说得很严肃。Leo抬起他的头，看着他的朋友。

“有什么不对吗？”

“你，是你有什么不对。”Kun这么说，但是他并不对Leo生气。Leo看起来想退缩所以Kun继续了。“也许不是你，也许就是因为我是个胆小鬼。但是你也没有让我好过一点。我一直在等，你知道。我一直在等着你做点什么，说点什么。因为我一直都在敞开我的心扉。即使是当众我都没有隐藏。而且，我看不透你的心思。我不知道你是否感受到我的感情。实际上，现在我也不知道。但是我现在再也忍不了了。Pablo，Javi和Pocho让我明白这一点。 ”

“什么--你在说什么？我不--”Kun闭上眼睛，大口喘着气。

“我是个胆小鬼，对不起。”他说出来了。没有听到Leo的回答，他睁开眼，他的朋友正用他温柔的，熟悉的棕色眼睛看着他。Leo靠近他，抓住他的T恤。

“你并不胆小。”他说得温柔但是坚定。“我也很抱歉，你知道我是什么样的人。你比其他所有人都清楚。我不擅长表达自己的感受，我--”

“我知道。”Kun说，捧起他的脸颊，手指轻轻抚摸Leo的脸庞。“我只是希望我能在很早之前就说出来。”

“说什么？”

“我爱你。”Kun说，笑得像个傻瓜。Leo立马就脸红了。以往的话Kun一定会用这点逗弄他，但不是现在。他倾身向前将他的唇印上Leo的。Leo抓住他的头发，把他拉得更近。Kun的膝盖抵在Leo的床边，所以他落下时压在了Leo的身上。两个人都笑了起来，气喘吁吁。Leo双手紧抱着Kun，Kun将脑袋停靠在Leo的锁骨上。两人安静了好一会儿。随后Kun发出呻吟声，抬起头。Leo担心地看着他。

“什么？”

“操。”Kun咒骂。Leo手摸上他的脸颊。

“怎么了？”

“我们有场球赛，我们还得赢下。”Kun说。Leo疑惑地看着他。“我终于把你压在我身下，但是我什么都不能做，就因为我们还要踢场球赛！”Leo一边笑着一边呻吟，用他有文身的手盖住眼睛。

“天呐。为什么我总是跟不上你在想什么？”Kun对着他笑。

“因为你爱我。”

那么Leo确实没法否认这个。  


Kun在半夜醒来一次，在Kun给Leo个口交后他们都睡在Leo床上（当Kun看着他笑得时候Leo脸红得不行，最后Leo把脸埋进枕头里，因为感觉还是有点怪。）。

Kun摇醒他时Leo发出了呻吟声。Leo不喜欢太阳升起前早醒。但是Kun显然有重要的事要告诉他。

“噗呲，Leo。”Kun悄声说话，嘴唇几乎挨着Leo的精灵耳。Leo揉揉眼睛，生气地看着他 ~~最好的朋友~~ 男朋友。

“你想干什么Kun？”要是他是想要个口交的话（Kun已经跟Leo说了有个男朋友多么的棒，你可以在你欲火焚身的时候半夜把他叫醒，解决后你们就可以一同睡去。），Leo绝对会揍在他脸上。Leo想要睡觉。

Kun微笑着亲吻他的脸颊。

“你知道今天是什么日子。”Leo看向床边的钟，然后发出呻吟。就是因为这个Kun把他叫醒？

“我恨你。”Leo说完就把头埋进枕头里。Kun躺在他身边，眼睛亮闪闪的看着Leo，充满了爱意与钦慕，脸上挂着蠢蠢的笑。

“生日快乐，Leo。”他在昏暗的房间里轻声说道。


End file.
